


Getaway

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-17
Updated: 2002-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sequel to "The Other Side"





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Getaway**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: TEEN**  
**Spoilers:** Sequel to "The Other Side" - This is a post-ep to "Noel"  


Josh and Donna were comfortably curled up together on Donna's sofa, bathed in the twinkle of the Christmas lights, watching the snow fall. They were both just enjoying the feel of being in the others arms and marveling that they'd both finally had the courage to admit what had been there between them for so long. They had been curled up together like that, not really saying much since they had managed to stop kissing each other long enough to finish their dinner. Josh had been quiet so long that Donna was beginning to wonder if Josh was dozing off. Donna shifted slightly to look up at Josh and found herself looking into those warm and expressive brown eyes of his. He gave her that totally endearing half smile of his and then proceeded to surprise the hell out of her by saying,

"What do you think of taking a trip?"

"A trip?" Donna repeated, her brows shooting up in surprise and confusion.

"Yeah. What do you think?" Josh asked again in the same oh by the way fashion he would ask her if she wanted to order in a pizza.

"Please explain. What sort of trip? Where?" Donna asked, sitting up fully so that she can look at Josh squarely.

"I dont know...the ocean?" Josh offered

"The ocean?" Donna repeated in disbelief.

"Donna is this repeating thing some new trait you're developing? Cause if it is...I gotta tell you, it's kind of annoying." Josh said and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Josh!"

"Well, it is. Anyway what's wrong with the ocean?" Josh asked reasonably.

"Josh have you looked at a calendar lately or outside for that matter. Its not exactly beach weather. Whats this about?" Donna asked arching that brow of hers and giving him the total lets get to the bottom of this look.

"It's about wanting to get away from D.C for awhile about going some place that doesn't say Josh Lyman; Deputy Chief of staff and his able assistant Donna Moss someplace away- a break."

Josh answered in that free associative way he did when he had a good idea, but a hard time framing the details. She relaxed a little. This was not some weird tangent stemming from the problems hed been having lately, this was more like going for it.

"And you want to do this now?" Donna asked

"No time like the present, Donnatella." Josh assured her with a smile.

"The beach? In December? This does not sound like the best idea in the world Josh." Donna remarked, striving for some measure of sensibility.

"You understand I'm not suggesting we run down to the beach, strip off our clothes and go skinny-dipping although, certain elements of that scenario are not totally without merit."

Josh said the last with an absolutely wicked gleam in his eyes. Donna elbowed him in the ribs and gave him her stern look.

"Behave Josh."

"Of course the timing could be better." Josh said ignoring her admonishment. "I thought you liked the beach. Weren't you mentioning at some point how I should take you to Maui?"

Josh asked with a smile and while he was driving her nuts with this conversation, she thought how sweet it was that he remembered something she'd said in passing months and months ago.

"Yes Josh, and I am still waiting for that day, optimistic fool that I am, but its not thirty degrees in Maui!" Donna observed dryly.

"Donnatella, I'm thinking in the moment here can you like, kinda go with the flow here. Youre kinda being a kill-joy."

"I am not a kill-joy. I am merely being the sensible one. Do you have an alternative suggestion to offer?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, I do." Josh replied.

"Would you like to share?" Donna asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Okay. How about we just get in the car and drive and see where we end up?" Josh offered, knowing that Donna would hate the complete lack of structure in that plan.

"Just drive?"

"Donna, you're doing that repeating thing again. Yeah, drive. We'll be doing that thing you said about gathering rose petals or something." Josh trailed off, trying to look like he knew what he was talking about. He was of course, just winging it. He knew he wanted to get away with Donna, but that was as far as the idea had germinated.

"Gather ye rosebuds?" Donna asked, giving him this look that usually told him he was in deep shit.

"Yeah, I think that was it." Josh confirmed, trying to figure out why repeating something she had said was a tactical error.

"Gather ye rosebuds?" Donna continued, her voice rising several levels. "You chose, out of all possible choices, something I said to you when you were contemplating going out with Joey Lucas, to try to convince me to go away with you? C.J's right Josh- you are dumb."

Donna said moving completely away from him and to the other end of the couch. She was doing some tactical pouting at the moment, but Josh wasn't aware of that. Donna wasn't really angry with him. He was just being good old 'open mouth- insert foot' Josh. It was really kind of funny, when she thought about it. Donna felt him move behind her and bury his face in her hair. He sighed deeply and moving her hair away from her neck, planted a few kisses along her neck that made her tingle all over. She made a vow at that moment never to tell Josh that that was above all the one spot to kiss her if he ever wanted to get out of trouble with her. It was absolutely her Achilles heel. Then he went and said the one thing that just completely shattered her resolve to pout for just a little longer.

"I don't want to gather rosebuds with anyone but you." Josh whispered in her ear.

"Oh Josh..." Donna said turning in his arms, and kissing him soundly and passionately on the lips.

"Does that mean youll go away with me?" Josh asked, planting more little kisses along her neck.

At this point she was just about willing to do anything, including jumping into the Atlantic Ocean in December.

"Yes Josh...I think I can do that." Donna replied breathlessly.

"Thank you Donnatella. You won't be disappointed."

  
  


Josh had tossed and turned for it seemed like hours. Actually it was only about forty-five minutes. He was lying in Donna's bed, in Donna's bedroom and he was acting like an adolescent kid. Sure, the room and especially the bed carried her scent. Why wouldn't it? She slept in it every night. He'd spent the better part of the evening with Donna in his arms, so why should lying in a bed (her bed) that carried that same heavenly scent drive him so crazy he couldnt sleep? Because he was hopeless, that's why.

Josh turned over and threw his legs over the side of the bed in frustration. He sat there for a minute rubbing his sleep-deprived eyes when the sound of Donnas laughter caught his attention. What on earth could she be laughing at all alone in the living room? Grabbing the comforter off the bed and wrapping it around him, Josh went into the living room to investigate.

Donna was curled up on the couch with a big afghan wrapped around her, sipping a cup of tea and watching some old movie on t.v. As Josh walked into the living room, Donna turned her attention away from the screen and with the traces of laughter still on her face said, "I'm sorry Josh. Did I wake you?"

"Uh-uh...couldn't sleep. Whatcha watching?" Josh asked plopping down on the couch next to her.

"The Philadelphia Story. I just love this movie. Cary Grant, Katherine Hepburn, Jimmy Stewart...its so sweet and funny."

"Yeah, I think I've seen it before." Josh said leaning closer and laying his head on Donnas shoulder, yawning as he did it.

Donna gave him a sideways glance and smiling to herself asked "Are you going to watch the movie with me or fall asleep on me?"

"I'm watching- shhh...its back on." Josh replied, snuggling a little closer to her.

They sat that way for a while, curled up close, watching as Katherine Hepburn turned Jimmy Stewart's head and learned how to forgive and forget and love the man she was destined to be with rather than the man she was planning to marry.

"Why would she even think of marrying that other guy? He was a jerk!" Josh asked as the movie neared its end.

"Because sometimes when you can't have what you want, you take what you can get." Donna replied giving Josh a pointed look.

He look puzzled at her expression at first, but to his credit it didnt take him too long to catch on.

"Oh yeah...I was kinda slow to catch on. But I have to say, it really never occurred to me that you would feel that way about me." Josh stated in a rare moment of humility.

"Why?" Donna asked shifting slightly in his arms to look directly at him.

"Well, I am older than you and I'm your boss. Also as you never hesitate to point out, I'm a pain in the ass." Josh replied with a rueful smile.

"Josh, so what if you're older. You're not that much older. As for you being my boss...well we'll just have to work all that out as we go along. I don't think things will change that much. We've always had a unique working relationship and I think a lot more people know how we feel about each other than we think. I doubt it will surprise anyone, anyway. And you've always been a pain in the ass. I love you as much because you're a pain in the ass as despite it."

"I love the way you sweet-talk me Donnatella." Josh said flopping over with his head in her lap.

"Josh...you are such a doofus."

"See, there you go sweet-talking me again. You keep that up and I won't be responsible for my actions." Josh said pulling her down with him and peppering little kisses along her neck before devouring her mouth with his.

"Josh..." Donna tried to talk as Josh was kissing her.

"What?" Josh asked, momentarily releasing her.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Because I missed you." Josh stated simply, seeing the concern on her face and knowing that she was beginning to wonder whether or not his inability to sleep had anything to do with his stress disorder problems. He saw the concern turn to tender regard at his answer.

"I was just in the next room, Josh."

"That's just it- you were in the next room. Very close but very far." Josh replied, leaning over and brushing the hair away from her cheek, then kissing the place where it had been. Donna sighed and leaned into his waiting embrace.

"Do you think you could sleep if I was there with you?" Donna asked looking up at him.

"That's a tricky question to answer." Josh replied with a smile.

"I'm not going to ask what you mean by that." Donna stated.

"That's probably best."

"Well?" Donna questioned.

"Well what?"

"Would it help if I was there with you?" Donna asked in that 'good grief, can you manage to catch up voice.

Josh looked at her for the longest time, not saying a word. Then with an ever-growing smile on his face he replied,

"Help? Yes, definitely. Help me sleep I don't know about that. If you're asking whether the thing I want most is to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake the same way- then the answer is a most definite yes."

Donna looked at him for a moment then stood up, took his hand in hers and said simply, "Let's go to bed, Josh."

  
  
  
****

Sometime just before morning.

  


Josh was just on the edge of waking up. The first thing he noticed was that this incredibly warm body was nestled as close as humanly possible to him. His face was buried in the silky hair trailing from her pillow to his and it smelled incredible. It smelled just like...Donna. He was in bed with Donna. Joshs eyes snapped open. Well, he thought, that was more effective than a shot of double expresso. He didn't move an inch from where he was, but he was fully awake. Lying there, Josh began to reassemble the events of the night before. Donna had brought him to her place to repair the mess hed made of bandaging his hand and they had had what could only be termed a shared moment of epiphany. Well, maybe his epiphany was a little slower than hers, but it had happened all the same. He had told Donna he loved her and she had told him the same. What was that old chestnut about clouds and silver linings? If all the crap he'd been through in the last several months was the cloud, then this was definitely the silver lining. Now it was the next day and they had to figure out where to go from here. It's not like he regretted anything that had happened or was said between them last night, he didn't. But this was going to change things-personally and professionally. He wasn't worried how they would handle it between them; he was worried about the outside influence. Josh knew there were people who would look at them and assume things. Some of them would be true...like theyd been crazy about each other since almost the beginning. He knew it was true now, well at least on his part. Donna had been working her way into has heart since that day she walked into campaign headquarters in New Hampshire and hired herself as his assistant. The other thing that they would assume is that they had been acting on it for a long time. That wouldn't be true and though it really wouldnt affect him adversely, it would affect Donna. That was something Josh was determined to protect her from...well as much as was possible. He knew Donna could give the impression of being tough. She kept him in line, didn't she? But, the thing was that it was mostly pose and bluff. When the full import of their relationship got out she was going to hear things that were going to cut her to the core and that really bothered him. She wouldn't show it to anyone, probably not even fully to him, but she would feel it all the same. So, here he was, lying in bed with this beautiful woman who by some miracle managed to love him despite his bullshit and baggage and he was playing out catastrophe scenarios about muck-racking journalists and whispered innuendo by their co-workers. Mentally shaking his head at himself, he thought it was a good thing Stanley had lined up a shrink for him. At the rate he was going he would need a whole team of them. Just then Josh felt Donna stir next to him. With a sigh she rolled over so her back was no longer to him and snuggled down so that her head lay on his chest, right above his beating heart. He thought she was going back to sleep but when he kissed the top of her head she looked up at him. A smile was playing along the corners of her mouth and her eyes were shining.

"Mmmm... I thought I was dreaming at first." Donna murmured and snuggled closer to Josh. A second later she looked up and took note of the expression on his face. The smile slipped away and her brow furrowed.

"Why are you making that face?"

"What face?' Josh countered.

"That face." Donna returned.

"Donna, its too early in the morning for code. I'm not making any particular face. This is my face."

"You were making that face that you make when you're thinking of something or someone you don't like." Donna explained.

"I have a face for that?"

"Josh!"

"Its nothing- honestly." Josh leaned over and kissed her, first on the forehead and then on the lips. "Besides...whatever happened to good morning"

"Good Morning Josh." Donna replied solicitously.

"Thats better...Good Morning Donnatella."

"Okay- now that we have that out of the way, what's with the face and how long have you been lying there worrying about whatever youre worrying about?" Donna asked in a no nonsense-lets get to the bottom of this voice.

"Are you always like this first thing in the morning? I mean,I've never noticed it before and..." he trailed off when Donna pinned him with a look.

"Are you going to answer my question or what?"

Recognizing defeat, Josh sighed and answered her.

"Okay, I was just wondering how everyones going to react to us."

"You're worried?" Donna asked in a somewhat strained voice.

"Not in a general way...it's just that there are some...concerns."

"Concerns?" Donna repeated.

"Yeah ...but look- can we talk about this a little later, like after coffee and breakfast maybe. I really want to start this day right." Josh really did need a cup of coffee, but not nearly as bad as he wanted some time to think and organize his thoughts. The concerns that he had were real, but he didn't want to just fumble them out. He'd been having a serious problem with saying things badly to people lately, especially Donna. Josh really did not want to screw this conversation up. The thing he wanted least was for her to think that he was having misgivings about telling her he loved her or wanted to hide their relationship.

Donna had been watching Josh carefully while he spoke and for a few moments afterward. Then, as though she had made a decision, she nodded. "Okay, I'll go make some coffee and you can get dressed." She said and started to throw the covers off and get out of bed but Josh reached out to stop her.

"Uh-huh. Come here." He pulled her back into his embrace. Josh kissed her cheek, her neck and finally her lips. Thats starting the morning right. Josh said, unable to suppress a grin when he heard Donna sigh.

Josh noticed that Donna had a slight smile of her own, but it wasn't the relaxed, luminous smile that she wore when she had woke.

"Hey." He said.

Donna looked up, "Yeah?"

"Everything's going to be fine as long as you remember one thing."

"What?"

"I love you and its my turn to show you how much." Josh replied, making sure she saw the truth in his eyes. Donna's expression brightened considerably and after kissing Josh soundly on the lips, bounced out of bed.

"Coffee!" She said stretching and heading off in the direction of the kitchen. At the doorway of the bedroom Donna twirled around and looked at Josh lying in bed, his arms folded behind his head in a supremely content pose. Donna gave him a questioning look.

"Joshua, you wouldn't be contemplating asking me to bring you coffee in bed, would you?"

The grin that turned up the corners of Joshs mouth was positively wicked at the thought and sent the clear message that that sounded like a great idea to him.

Donna returned that look with one that could only be termed comical disbelief. She rolled her eyes and made a noise that to Josh sounded like a snort of laughter.

"Dream on Josh."

Josh lay there for a few more minutes, and the grin that was no longer wicked was nonetheless smug. The first hurdle of the day was cleared with relative ease and thank god Donna was blessedly still Donna. Life was getting better all the time.

  
  


Josh and Donna had left her place about an hour before and after stopping by Joshs apartment for him to quickly change and stuff a few things in an overnight bag, they hit the road in search of a place to get breakfast. After the events of the last few days it was still hard for either of them to remember it was indeed Christmas day and that any of the regular places they would have gone for breakfast were either closed or opening later in the day. Consequently they ended up driving until they were in Bladensburg, Maryland and found a little diner that was open for breakfast at eight o'clock on Christmas morning. When they pulled into the parking lot Josh gave Donna a skeptical look and said,

"Have you ever heard of the expression 'greasy spoon'?"

"Don't be a snob Josh. Besides places like this always have great coffee." Donna replied getting out of the car and walking purposefully toward the entrance. Josh hesitated for half a second before rushing after her.

They were seated inside at a booth by the window when the grumpy man behind the counter brought them menus and coffee. Josh nodded at the man in that absent-minded way people have of acknowledging waiters and waitresses when they want them to go away as quickly as possible. Donna however gave the man a bright smile to go with her thanks. The man returned her smile, albeit grudgingly and returned to his counter.

"You should really work on your people skills Josh." Donna said as she picked up her menu.

"I'm over-flowing with people skills. I'm a people person." Josh stated defensively.

"Sure Josh. What are you getting?" Donna replied in that way she had of moving on to a different subject entirely without pause or segue.

"Something that says to me it has the lowest potential of botulism." Josh quipped without noticing Donnas slightly chastising look.

"Snob."

"I'm just saying."

"I'm having a cheese omelet and toast and orange juice. I am also going to the ladies room, so could you please order for me without offending that nice man behind the counter?" Donna asked giving him a look that suggested he better not make her sorry she asked him to do it.

"Okay.'

Josh watched Donna walk off and then turned to get the attention of the man behind the counter. He walked over slowly and Josh noticed that the man had that same permanent scowl that Toby always seemed to wear.

"Ready?" the man grumbled.

"Ah, yeah. The lady will have a cheese omelet, toast and orange juice and I'll have...the same."

The man nodded and took the menus away. He didn't move away from the table though, but continued to stand there. Josh looked up and was getting ready to ask if there was a problem when the man spoke.

"You work for the president?" The man asked, although the way he asked left little doubt that he knew he was right.

"Yeah." Josh answered simply, waiting for whatever was coming next.

"You the one that got shot when the president did?" The man asked, again sure of the answer.

"Yeah." Josh answered again, his level of comfort with this conversation rapidly dropping.

The man was silent for a moment and then abruptly he spoke.

"It's good you pulled through. The president didn't need to lose you. He's a good man."

"Yes. Yes, he is." Josh agreed, a slight smile on his face. Josh thought the man would return to his place behind the counter then, but he didn't. He looked at Josh for another second then nodded his head in the direction of the ladies room.

"She your lady friend?" The man asked and although that question could have a multitude of meanings, Josh knew what the man was asking. Oh well, he thought, might as well take the bull by the horns. He had to start somewhere.

"Yes." Josh answered, without elaboration.

"You couldn't think of any place better to bring her on Christmas morning than to some greasy spoon?" The man asked in the same way a father would ask why the guy dating his daughter had taken her to a fast food joint instead of the prom.

"We're on our way to someplace better." Josh answered not knowing if he'd satisfied the man with his answer or succeeded in insulting him.

"Good. She deserves it. Shes a nice lady."

"She sure is." Josh answered and smiled at the man. He nodded and walked back to his place behind the counter.

Donna came around the corner just then and slid into the booth across from Josh.

"Did you order?"

"Yeah."

"Were you nice?" Donna asked giving him that look that she gave him when she expected nothing less than full and frank disclosure.

"I was very nice."

"Good Josh...I knew you had it in you." Donna said with a smile.

"Thank you Donnatella." Josh returned wryly, but it was clear he was glad she was pleased.

They ate and chatted back and forth in their usual way for a while and since Josh had ordered the same thing as Donna, for once she wasn't stealing food off his plate. As they finished the man behind the counter came over to refill their coffee and ask if they wanted anything else. Josh told him no and the man laid the check face down on the table by Joshs cup. He turned to Donna and gave her a quick smile before turning away. Donna smiled at his retreating back before turning her attention back to Josh.

"See I told you he was a nice man. He reminds me of my Uncle Phil and Toby a little."

"Yeah- I know what you mean about the Toby thing- its the permanent scowl, I think." Josh agreed with a chuckle.

"That's all bluster. Toby's a big teddy-bear." Donna stated with conviction.

"I really dare you to call Toby that to his face. I can see his reaction now." Josh said, laughing out loud at the thought.

"He is Josh. Everybody acts so scared of him at times...well, except C.J. But he's really an old softy."

"Again, I'll pay good money to be present when you share this information with him. Besides, C.J's not afraid of anything. Amazons rarely are."

"Josh you're being not nice again. C.J is not an Amazon. C.J is a very nice person who has to do her job under not always the best of circumstances, not to mention the fact that she's a woman and some of the less enlightened of the male species tend to resent her for that."

Josh looked at her for a minute, and couldn't help but smile.

"She likes you too...besides I'm not the one who said she was an Amazon. That was Sam." Josh added, trying to redeem himself.

"Well, that was an inferiority thing then. Sam is a handsome and normally sweet guy, but he is a little vertically challenged."

"Now who's not being nice...Sam's not that short. Besides that- when did you start regarding Sam as handsome."

"Josh, you almost sound jealous." Donna said laughing at him a little.

"Am not- and answer the question." Josh replied.

"That's so cute Josh. I can't believe youre jealous of Sam."

"Again, I am not jealous of Sam. I just don't get where you think he's so handsome. I've never heard you express that opinion before." Josh replied in a voice that was very close to whining.

"I would think that your over-inflated ego was healthy enough to allow for the fact that I could find someone besides you handsome." Donna observed.

"I don't know whether I've just been complimented or insulted." Josh replied.

"Whatever works for you Joshua." Donna rejoined getting her purse and coat together in readiness to leave. Josh followed suit and slipped into his jacket and grabbed the check off the table. As they walked to the register Josh grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"Just so were clear on this...you think I'm more handsome than Sam, right?"

Donna sighed and rolled her eyes "Good grief Josh...go pay the man. I'm going to go warm up the car." Donna walked out he door muttering to herself as Josh smiled after her. When he turned to the man at the counter he got the distinct impression he was being laughed at, although the man didnt make a sound. Josh handed over the check and said, "Thanks, it was good."

As he was reaching into his back pocket for his wallet the man slid the check back to him across the counter so that he could take another look at it. Puzzled, Josh looked down at the check and scrawled across the bottom where the total would have been were the words ' No Charge- Merry Christmas'. Josh looked back up at the man with a smile on his face, totally at a loss for words.

"I...I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The man said waving off his gratitude. Nodding his head towards the door that Donna had just gone through, the man said, "Just be good to that nice lady. Not everyone gets second chances like you did. Don't take it for granted."

"I won't. Thanks again." Josh replied and had the funniest feeling that he had just received the most important advice he'd ever get. It was the kind of thing his father would have said to him, were he here to say it.

A thought occurred to Josh just then "I'm sorry- I didn't catch your name."

"Mac Duffy." The man replied without flourish.

"Josh Lyman" Josh returned offering his hand.

The man on the other side of the counter took it in a firm but short handshake and said simply " Pleased to meet you."

Josh returned the sentiment and turned to look over his shoulder and out the window to where Donna was no doubt waiting impatiently for him. The man noticed the look and said, "Go on- dont keep her waiting. Just remember what I said and take her someplace nice."

"I will and thanks again." Josh said on his way out the door knowing that his thanks had nothing to do with the free meal and everything to do with what the man had told him. He was about to go through the door when he turned back and asked a question that he was sure Mac would know the answer to.

"Do you know a place?"

The man looked at him for a minute then said, "Go to Baltimore- the Waterside. Theres a Bed and Breakfast there called The Tradewinds. A nice lady named Charity O'Malley runs it. There's a restaurant down the road from it called Black Jacks Folly- the best crab cakes in Maryland. I know the owners of both places- tell em Mac sent you."

"I'll do that. Like I said- thanks again."

"Like I said- dont mention it." the man turned then and walked back into the kitchen area, effectively ending their conversation. Josh went out the front door of the place and walked to the car and a by now impatient and very curious Donna.

"It's about time! I thought I was going to have to go in there and haul you out. You weren't arguing with that nice man, were you?"

"No I was not Miss Suspicious. We had a very nice conversation and he gave me some very helpful advice."

"Really?" Donna asked, more than a little surprised.

"Yes." Josh replied without embellishment, reaching into the glove box for the map.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Looking at a map." Josh replied.

"I can see that Josh!" Donna came back at him with a rising level of irritation.

"Than why'd you ask? Honestly Donna youre usually sharper than that." Josh replied as he continued to peruse the map.

"Josh!" Donna exclaimed.

"I'm just saying..."

"Josh what are you looking for on the map?" Donna asked, trying for the direct approach.

"The best way to get to where were going." Josh replied.

"Which is?" Donna asked, pulling off the road and into the parking lot of a gas station.

"Baltimore." Josh replied, finally turning to look at her.

"Baltimore?" Donna repeated.

"Yeah." Josh answered simply, starting to smile at the look of utter puzzlement on her face.

"What's in Baltimore?" Donna finally asked.

"Something better.' Josh stated, going no further with his explanation.

Donna stared at him for a minute and then asked another question.

"Does this have to do with the very good advice you got?"

"Yeah." Josh replied with a grin on his face that was very close to his I've conquered the world, now bring me my spoils grin.

"Baltimore, huh?" Donna asked, his look of happy contentment becoming her own.

"Yeah."

"Okay...well I only have one thing to say to that." Donna replied.

"What?" Josh asked

"Give me the map." Donna replied and snatched it out of Joshs hands beginning to map their route to the beginning of the next chapter of their new life together.

  
  


Donna had been covertly watching Josh out of the corner of her eye as they made the drive to Baltimore. Josh was in such good spirits, it was hard to believe that just a couple of days ago he had been so raw and on edge. Donna knew that he had a lot of work ahead of him, that they both did. In her brief conversation with Stanley, he had suggested that it wouldnt be a bad idea for all of them to sit down with someone and talk about whatever leftover affects the shooting had had on them. When Donna pointed out that she wasn't even at the Newseum at the time of the shooting, Stanley had given her a look that suggested that that small fact had little to do with anything. They were all a pretty interwoven group. They had experienced something that had affected all of them in varying degrees and they would need to heal together as well as separately. Stanley had pointed out that Donna particularly needed to sort things out with someone because of her relationship with Josh and the effects of the shooting, and his recovery both physically and mentally was going to have on her. When Donna had asked what he meant by relationship, he had replied that it meant whatever it meant in reference to her and Josh. Donna hadn't dared to hope at the time that she and Josh would be sitting in her car together, on their way to a secluded, non-work related getaway. When taken in the context of everything that had happened in the last week or two it was absolutely mind-bending.

When she thought of the fact that she and Josh had woken up together that morning in her bed, (although nothing had happened beyond the intense gratification of falling asleep and waking in the arms of the man she loved) she was almost tempted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Well, there was that one thing- the thing that made her quite certain she wasn't dreaming. It was that conversation that they kept putting off. The conversation that they had almost had that morning after waking in each others arms and remembering all that had transpired the night before. The conversation about Joshs' concerns.

It wasn't as if Donna didn't have concerns of her own. When the news of her and Joshs' current status (which Donna was still somewhat confused about, declarations of love notwithstanding) got out there would be a certain amount of fallout. People that didn't know her or Josh would make assumptions. They would make assumptions about the manner in which she gained her job or at least how she kept it. Most of these people would be low-minded, petty, people whos opinion and/or approval she didn't give a damn about anyway- but- those opinions would spill over onto Josh and whether he cared or not it would affect him, at least professionally. In that regard Donna was just as, if not more concerned than Josh. They really needed to have that talk- and the sooner the better.

  


Josh was watching Donna as she drove, knowing that every once in awhile she was sneaking peeks his way. He also noticed that she had this really intense look on her face for the last couple of miles. She got that look when she was trying to ferret out some particularly obscure piece of research for him or when she was trying to understand the intricacies of some bizarrely constructed piece of legislation that they were working on. It was like watching someone mentally peel a grape. It wasn't until recently he noticed just how much he loved to watch Donna in the midst of her mental Olympics. It was really quite a visual treat- the way her brows drew together and her mouth took on this really pensive expression. Her eyes became so intense and that impudent little chin of hers would tilt up stubbornly, as if daring anything to deter her from what she intended to accomplish. Whatever she was working over in her mind right now must be a real doozy. Although, come to think of it, Josh had a fairly good idea in his head what it was. She was thinking of what he'd said that morning about his concerns. Yes folks, Josh Lyman does have rare moments of brilliance in regard to Donnatella Moss...and you were there. He figured she was probably thinking of all the reasons why their relationship becoming public would be bad for him, nothing at all about herself. Oh well, since he'd been doing the same thing this morning, he really couldn't say much on that score. Except of course that she was wrong and the concern should be about her and her feelings...he was used to people saying derogatory things about him. Yeah, they really needed to have that talk soon.

  
  


The Tradewinds Bed and Breakfast was housed in a rambling three story Victorian home that faced the Bay and had a wide wrap around porch, high dormered windows and a red slate roof. It also had something that Donna informed Josh was called a widows walk, where in times gone by the wives and mistresses of sea-faring men would go to watch the horizon for the return of their loved ones ship. The front door of the place had one of those heavy oak doors with a thick glass oval panel in the center of it. Etched in the glass was the intermingled design of a ships anchor and a Celtic cross. Donna fell in love with the place the moment she saw it. Josh, seeing her expression, gave silent thanks to Mac Duffy and his really good advice. If the inside was anything like the outside then they were in for a treat.

  


Charity O'Malley met Josh and Donna at the door of her establishment. She looked over the couple standing on her threshold and had to smile to herself. They were just as Mac had described them. The man was intense in a distracted sort of way. He had the look of someone to whom constant mobility was the norm, and relaxation was a rarity. The woman at his side gave another impression altogether. She was one of those people who put you at ease just by being around her, and Charity guessed that was often her role with the man beside her. If he was the sail in the ship of their relationship, then she was most certainly the rudder. The other thing that was obvious was their clear love for one another. It was a tangible force that ran between them. Charity was very sure of this impression. She had seen it often in her years of taking care of people.

She ushered them into the foyer and turning to look at Josh she asked, "Would you be Mr. Lyman?"

Josh was taken aback slightly at her question, and noticing this Charity said, "Sorry...I know that was abrupt, but Mac called earlier and said you might be coming by. He wanted to make sure I had some notice...what with the holidays and all. You are Mr. Lyman, aren't you?" Charity asked a little uncertainty creeping into her voice.

Finally, recovering his manners Josh replied, "Yes...Sorry. I'm Josh Lyman and this is Donna Moss. Your friend Mac said that you might have rooms for us?"

"Of course. I usually don't do much business over the holidays. My choice-but for friends of Mac, I'd be pleased."

"Thank you. Your place is beautiful. Does it have a history?" Donna asked, taking a seat in one of the beautifully upholstered wing back chairs in the sitting room.

"Oh yes...a rather notorious one. Not much by todays standards but when it happened...the house was bought by a sea captain for his mistress. According to legend they were madly in love with one another, but couldn't marry because she was married to a crazy duke in England who wouldn't release her from their marriage contract. She had run away from him one night, almost penniless and stowed away on the ship belonging to the captain I mentioned. Well, needless to say she was discovered, they fell in love and she stayed here in America with him. After some time he bought this house and they set up housekeeping together. They were apparently quite a scandalous couple for their day." Charity paused for a moment; seeing that Donna was intrigued and even Josh was slightly amused by her yarn. Before continuing she asked "Would either of you like some tea or coffee, I believe I have some apple jack around here somewhere."

"Coffee would be nice, but first tell uswhat happened to the sea captain and his lady?" Donna asked, her eyes bright with anticipation.

"Well, theirs was a typical sad tale of these parts. Not a few years after he had bought this house for her his ship was caught in a storm off the Carolina coast and went down." Charity tilted her shoulders in the manner of someone who accepts that things happen sometimes that are beyond a persons ability to control. Donna, Josh noticed, got that sweet wide-eyed sentimental look that showed she was just seeing the poetic tragedy of it all. It was one of those moments that made Josh want to laugh and at the same time made him realize just how much he loved her and all the wacky quirks she had. Charity turned to Josh and said "Here I am, going on about ancient history and lost love while Im sure youd like to get settled in and see a bit of the sights. I think I have the perfect pair of rooms...come with me." Charity said and led them out of the sitting room and up the winding staircase to a pair of open doors at the end of the hallway. The first door they reached was the last door on the southern side of the house. It was a beautiful room with polished oak floors, a four-post sleigh bed and a magnificent bay window that looked out over the harbor. The other room was very much the same except it did not have a bay window, but had floor to ceiling windows that gave a perfect view of the lighthouse that marked Fells Point. In between the tall windows stood a bookcase packed from top to bottom with well-worn volumes of various sizes and shapes. The other difference in the rooms was the color scheme. Where the first room had been done in all light colors, almost feminine in appearance, the other room had a darker, more masculine appearance.

"They're magnificent." Donna sighed, giving voice to the very thing Josh had been thinking.

"There's a connecting sitting room between the rooms." Charity pointed out helpfully, walking over to open the door. Donna followed her over to the sitting room door and saw a chaise and two chairs, with a tea table between them. This was all arranged near a quaint fireplace with a beautifully engraved mantle. Josh walked over and examined the engraving when all of the sudden he saw something that fairly took his breath away. In the center of the mantle two letters were intertwined. J and D. Josh looked at Donna, then back at the mantle, then back at Donna again. Seeing the look on Joshs face, Donna walked over to where he stood and followed his gaze. When she saw what he was looking at her mouth fell open and her brows shot upward in surprise. Charity followed behind them and when she saw what had captured their attention, she chuckled slightly and said, "Ah, that...you remember the sea captain and his lady?" At their dazed nod she continued, "Well, that's them. Josephine and Dominick. Some coincidence, huh?" Josh and Donna looked from Charity to each other and though they didn't know it they were both having the same thought... "Is this a vacation or a trip into the twilight zone?"

  
  


Charity had left them standing in the sitting room between their two rooms, and gone back downstairs to take care of some unspecified task. Josh and Donna stood next to each other in front of the fireplace, not saying anything, each involved with their own thoughts.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea "Donna said speaking first after the long moment of quiet.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, startled out of his thoughts by her words.

"Just what I said...maybe this- us being here like this, maybe it's not such a great idea. You know if C.J knew you and I were staying together at a bed and breakfast for the weekend she'd have a fit."

"Well, all things considered I really didn't think to factor in C.J's likelihood to have a fit when deciding to go away with the woman I love." Josh bit out. Well folks, there's the old Josh Lyman razor sharp tongue returned from seclusion for your listening pleasure.

"Well maybe you should Josh...maybe we both should've." Donna replied, feeling only slightly stung. She had after all managed to grow an extra layer of skin after working with Josh for the last three years, so it took a lot to flay her skin at this point.

Josh just looked a her for a minute and he could see beneath the mask of indifference to his last remark (or more appropriately the tone of his remark) and knew that he'd screwed up. This was the very thing he'd told himself that he wasn't going to do; get snappish and defensive when Donna was saying something he didn't want to hear. She was standing there just looking at the engraving on the fireplace mantle, thinking God only knew what. He took a deep breath, raked his hand through his already disheveled hair and reached over to take Donnas hand.

"Okay,lets rewind and erase my last stupid remark and let me ask you why you feel this is a bad idea." Josh asked tugging her into his arms and asking with his eyes for her to look at him.

"People who don't even know us can see what's between us. When we go back...people are going to see. People we work with and they're.... We're going to have to be above reproach. Your job depends on it. At some point it's going to get out about us and it could be a P.R nightmare. So if C.J were to find out later that we were sneaking away to have what will look like a tawdry fling. I just don't want this to blow up in our faces and hurt you or the president." Donna trailed off, unable to look Josh in the eye. Josh wasn't going to settle for the evasive routine though, and remembered once again that they need to have the concerns talk. Now was as good a time as any.

"Donnatella, look at me." Josh said lifting her chin so that she couldn't evade his gaze.

"We talked about this, remember? We said that we'd work it out. Furthermore, I'm not the only one affected by our relationship going public. I'm fully aware that this is going to affect you too. But, just because we're public servants is no reason for us not to have our private lives."

"Remember what you said to Sam after that thing with his friend...that girl Laurie. You told him he knew he was going to be held to a higher standard. You were right. No matter whether it's fair or not, people are going to look at us and expect us to be more moral, more righteous, more everything than everyone else because of who we are and where we work." Donna replied with a kind of sad resignation in her voice.

Josh bristled in annoyance in that way he did whenever Donna used his own words in an argument against him. She had the most uncanny memory when it came to remembering things that he'd said, especially argumentative points. The thing that pissed him off more than anything was that in this particular instance she was right-he had said that to Sam, but it was a lot easier to preach the moral high ground to Sam than to take the advice himself.

"Yeah well, that situation and this one are vastly different." Josh tried once again to inject some hope into their situation.

"Not in how people will look at it. You and I both know that Sam was being completely above-board with his relationship with Laurie, but look how him giving her a simple graduation present got twisted around to look like something sleazy."

"So what do you want to do?" Josh asked after a long moment of silence.

Forcing a bright smile on her face, Donna kissed Josh on the cheek and held him close for a brief moment before answering, "I say we leave our bags in the car, go downstairs and tell that nice Mrs. O'Malley that were going to take a pass on her hospitality this time with the promise well be back another time. Then I suggest that we take a walk around the harbor and see the sights, then go someplace and have a wonderful seafood dinner and drive home."

"Whos home?" Josh asked, that cocky little grin of his making a reappearance.

"I suppose that can be negotiated on the way back." Donna replied with a wicked, teasing grin of her own.

"You're going to negotiate with me? Think you're up to it? I'm pretty tough when I put my mind to it." The grin was out in full force this time, dimples and all. Who could possibly resist this man, Donna asked herself.

"I think I can handle you" Donna replied with a smirk.

"Looking forward to it, Donnatella." Josh rejoined, his voice having a decidedly sexy tone to it.

Well, I'll just let him think he's got the upper hand, thought Donna. He can think it all he wants...but that doesn't make it true. Just so long as he doesn't start kissing me on the neck, then I'm a dead woman. Its a good thing he doesn't know about that, she thought as they headed downstairs.

Josh was smiling as they descended the steps. The trip wasn't turning out quite as hed anticipated, but then they had the rest of the day and the drive home and there were always the negotiations to look forward to, he thought as he eyed the alabaster column of her lovely neck. A positively wicked smile turned the corners of his mouth as he thought of that neck of hers.The first rule of negotiations: Never let the opponent know youve discovered their weakness until just the right moment.

  


The End


End file.
